


Hero Eternal

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Fill, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When Steve agreed to become Captain America, he pledged his life in service to his country. And he gave his life, crashing a plane full of bombs into icy water. But then he wakes. He wakes, and they ask for Captain America once more. Again and again...He never thought about what it might mean that his contract had no end date.For:Wumptober 2020 - day 15: Into the unknown, Science gonewrongrightWhumptober 2020 - day 19: Broken heartsStar Spangled Bingo 2020 - "Where's the fight?"
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Hero Eternal

How many times will I survive my world’s fall?  
How many times must I restart it all?  
Through how many crises do I have to stand strong?  
Through how many losses, have to go on?

How many times must I see my world end?  
How many times must I lose all my friends?  
Through how many battles must I watch them die?  
How many times wounded, before I can cry?

How many times must I put on my mask?  
How many times must I be what they ask?  
Through how many smiles do I have to fake,  
Before they remember I’m a man who can break?

How many times must I straighten my spine?  
How many times, sacrifice what was mine?  
Through how many heartbreaks must I suffer the pain,  
Before they’ll forgive me if I don’t try again?

They call, and I answer, and give them my best.  
But how many more times before I can rest?


End file.
